


reddie oneshots

by ycurmind



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, also cute, my heart oh my god, sad at points, uh its gay - Freeform, very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycurmind/pseuds/ycurmind
Summary: a range of small reddie oneshots.enjoy.please note: the oneshots are not following the same storyline! they're all different.





	1. ice cream and confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> the boys set off to go get icecream.
> 
>  
> 
> // unedited

eddies hands were shaking a bit more than they usually did when he was nervous, walking up and knocking on richies door, stepping back and waiting for a response.

 

“hey eds!” he heard from the other side of the door, the lock audibly clicking as the door swung open. “wanna come get icecream?” eddie asked, looking at richie with a glint of hope in his eyes. 

“sure.”

 

both the boys set out on their bikes, off to get icecream from the local shop.   
they soon were walking their bikes, both with icecreams in hand, richie looking over at eddie and laughing. “you have icecream on your nose, silly” he told him, eddie huffing and wiping it off quickly, “shut up, asshole” 

 

there was a smooth gust of wind, enough to make it a bit chilly, but nothing too bad. eddie shivering slightly, “we should get going soon” he looked over at richie once more, “yeah. yeah. cmere first” richie replied, ditching his bike and walking up a small hill, leaving a slightly questioning eddie to follow behind, but none the less he did. 

 

“where are you taking me?” eddie questioned, “sh, just follow. yeah?” richie replied once more, eddie rolling his eyes and catching up with him. 

they soon got up to the top of the hill, eddie almost left speechless at the sight, the sun was close to setting and the sky was splayed a dark orange. 

“it’s beautiful, how on earth did you find it?” eddie moved up beside him, “doesn’t matter right now, does it?” richie took eddies hand gently, eddie dropping the icecream in his other hand, looking at richie. 

 

richie squinted a little as he looked down at eddie, “it’s almost as beautiful as you” he whispered. 

 

“you’re so cheesy, oh my go-“ eddie was cut off by richie pushing their lips together and squeezing his hand gently. the sun slowly setting as the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever.


	2. abat the heck is ip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is the name of the file, im a literal mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reddie angst - happy ending added in at the very end
> 
> //unedited

richie cussed to himself as he lost for the third time in a row at SST, slamming his fists down on the game a bit, apologising to nothing before stepping back. “should probably head home,” he muttered to himself as he checked the time, exiting the arcade and heading home, soon strolling inside. nobody was home at the time so obviously, having nobody to annoy, he was bored. calling up eddie was his other option, but eddie had seemed very distant, less interested in everything. richie didnt understand why and was too worried to ask, but was still worried about his boyfriend.

richie ended up giving in and rushing over to the phone, dialling up eddies house phone and listening to the dial ring slowly, the line soon picking up “eds? hey!” richie chirped up. “hey richie”, eddie replied, the thump of him leaning against the wall was heard, “can i come over? im so fucking boooooreeed” richie whined loudly, earning a soft chuckle from eddie. “sure, i’ll see ya”. 

 

Blah blah I couldn’t be bothered I jyst wanted to get to the angst 

 

“are you cheating on me?”

“what the fuck?” Richie stepped back, shocked by what just came out of eddies mouth, “you heard me!” eddie spat back, looking down at the floor and avoiding eye contact. 

“what- why would I be cheating on you?!” Richie was stunned, to say the least, eddies house was also empty, so they didn’t have to fret about getting caught out. “you’ve seemed so distant.. you never ask to do anything, youre always busy or doing something else, and you’ve been spending a hell of a lot of time with bev lately!” eddie cried out a bit, his heart sinking as he finally got out all the emotions and feelings he kept in, “youre acting like you don’t even want me anymore” eddie whispered, kicking the floor with his foot.

Richie stuttered on his words, many emotions rushing through his head as he tried to think of something to say. “see! You don’t even know what to say!” eddie let out a small sob, his eyes welling up with tears, “why couldn’t you just tell me? Why would you do that?” eddies voice cracked and wavered, “why?” 

Richie balled his hands into fists as he looked at eddie, “I love you, dammit! Im not cheating!” he yelled, “you seemd so out of it and disconcerned for anybody else so I stopped asking you to do stuff! You were always in your own little world!” Richie’s knuckles turned white as he calmed down from the momentarily outburst he had, causing eddies breathing to pick up a bit, more tears falling down his face.

As soon as Richie realised what he had done it was already too late, eddies face was a bright red. “get out of my house! Get out!” he screamed, Richie wanting to say something back, but not wanting to make anything worse, spinning on his heel and exiting before eddie could think twice.

 

 

// happyish ending

 

Richie once again cussed himself out, pulling at his hair slightly as he pulled up his bike. “fuck!” he yelled out, kicking up the bike stand before setting off, leaving eddie alone in the house, a crying mess.

Eddie regretted yelling at Richie, he regretted bringing up anything, all of this was his fault and he didn’t know what to do about it, his mind was a flurry. “richie..” he mumbled to himself, a soft cracked sob escaping his lips. Rushing out of his house, looking around desperately, “Richie?!” he called out, slight hope that he would be near, grabbing his bike that was stranded in the front yard and quickly setting off.

Richie had gone home, but was angrily kicking the grass and stones outside the front porch, eddie soon pulling up, completely discarding his bike on the ground as he rushed up to Richie. Despite eddies height he cupped richies face and pulled him close, pushing their lips together.

“I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, eddie”


	3. numb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie becomes unresponsive/numb when he thinks too much.

Richie was sitting on the couch, his feet strung up on the coffee table like always, not really paying attention to anything at this point, but his thoughts managed to go elsewhere. Places and things he didn’t want to think of, certain people and things he didn’t want to remember. All of those thoughts flooding back into his head. he just completely shuts down.

Not good.

Not good for Richie, not good for eddie either.

 

It really sucked when Richie was like this, it was even worse when eddie managed to pick the exact time that Richie becomes unresponsive to come over, and oh boy, not good.

So Richie sat there, his head staring up at the ceiling as he let his thoughts overwhelm him, as the front door rattled and soon opened, eddie unknowingly walking into something he would regret later.

 

So is how it is, eddie walked into richies home, calling his name out once or twice before seeing him on the couch, “rich?” eddie called out quietly, his chest filling with concern as he walked over, “Ms. Tozier?!” eddie called out after that, “must be at work” eds muttered to himself, cussing and sighing. Talking slow steps over to Richie.

Eddies heart sank as he looked at Richie, his glazed over eyes and shallow breaths said it all, it was happening again, eddie pulled Richie up and kicked his feet from the table, laying him down slowly.

“Richie? It’s me, eddie.” Eddie whispered, running his thumb over richies cheek, “i miss you, I hate seeing you like this” he added on, his voice wavering already. “I wish I could help you, im so useless in situations like this,” eddie could’ve gone on forever, but he knew that talking himself down wouldn’t do anything to help the situation, so he stopped talking.

he lifted his shaking hands and cupped either side of richies face, pecking the boys lips lightly, “try thinking about us, yeah? think about all the crazy and cool thing’s youve done in your life before.” eddie spoke softly, almost like he was talking to very fragile glass that would break if he spoke too loud. 

 

he didn’t want to break richie. 

 

eddie hugged richie tightly, burying his face into his chest as he let out a long sigh followed with a small hiccup, “i just want you back” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t cry. That soon failing as tears stained eddies cheeks and richies shirt.

Eddie sat there for a while, holding onto richie tightly, wondering what it was like for him. Wondering what he had to go through, was it like being in a coma? Was it like being asleep? He sure hoped for the latter. 

 

Eddie was almost asleep on richie, his thoughts too had tired him out, but before he eventually did fall asleep he felt two arms wrap around him tightly, basically squeezing the breath out of him. 

“Oh richie, thank god” eddie mumbled, hugging richie tightly once again. “I was worried sick” he whispered.

“Oh cmon now, you sound like my mum” richie chuckled, kissing eddies forehead lightly, “thank you for staying with me”

“i was worried”

“I know, i’m sorry, i love you”

“I love you too, richie.”


	4. casanova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie believes that richie is a casanova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written after a song, casanova by Allie X.
> 
> Casanova - The definition of a casanova is a man who is passionate about women and has many lovers.
> 
> // unedited

Eddie Kaspbrak had been dating the VERY well known Richie Tozier for quite some time, they weren't exactly out at school- yet. The only people aware of their romance was the losers.

School had started back again, nobody was really excited for that, i mean, who would be? School absolutely sucks. The group of them were all split up for classes and constantly picked on. Nobody enjoys that. 

As for the trashmouth, it was quite different. He didn’t enjoy school, but he did enjoy the classes he had, the certain people he was put with. 

Richie didn’t leave the losers, there’d be no way on earth he would be able to leave them, they’re his best friends. But he gained new friendships. Girls in particular.

None of the losers picked up on this, richie never bothered to tell any of them. They became suspicious after richie ditched them after school and went to the library. Yep, you heard right, the LIBRARY. Richie going there? No way, no way he would ever ditch his friends for a place filled with books.

Eddie was the first to chime up about it, the sudden realisation for the rest of them happening shortly after.

“Why isn’t richie here?” eddie asked, kicking a small rock on the ground as the rest stopped their separate conversations. “He went to the library,” Ben responded, “why?”

“Why?” eddie replied, “why the fuck would richie go to the library? Isn’t that sorta odd to you guys?” he huffed slightly, it appearing as more of a sigh. 

Bev nodded in agreement, stepping next to eddie. “Since when would Richie ditch us for the library?”

There was a slight tension in the air between all of them, it was obvious who didn’t care. “Just leave it guys, he said he was struggling with history” stan shrugged a bit.

Eddie wasn’t convinced.

Another small huff escaped eddie’s lips as he fiddled with his fingers, bev noticing that he was feeling a bit off about the whole thing.   
“Hey, let’s go check on him, okay? I’m sure we can help him with his history.” she chimed softly, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Eddie looked up at her as his face visibly brightened a bit, “really? Are you sure?” he almost stumbled on his words, but managed to get them out. 

“Im certain, cmon, lets go.” she nodded, Mike tapped Eddie’s shoulder gently, “could i come too? I just wanna make sure everythings okay with him, Ben could come to help with Richie’s work too.” he spoke quietly, almost like he didn’t want the rest of the losers to hear.

They wouldn’t of anyway, Stan and Bill had both started up separate conversations again. 

So with that, they went off to go find Richie.

Ben knew exactly where he was going, the rest trailing after them as they entered the library, Ben glancing around. “History is right here, he’s not here.” Ben looked back at them, Mike sighing. 

“Well surely he’s in here somewhere, right?” Bev looked at Ben with hope, “is there anywhere else he could be?” Ben nodded a bit, “it’s down there, i don’t want to go down” he simply stated, They respected that, Eddie taking the first. Bev staying with Ben as they went to go check it out. 

And of course, there was no Richie.

At this point Eddie was stressing, he didn’t know where Richie was and he had lied to his friends. He lied to the people he was supposed to trust the most. 

“We need to check his house,” eddie blurted out. “Please.” he added on, Bev was losing hope at this point as well, but they wanted and needed to help their friend, eddie needed reassurance that Richie was okay.

The group of them set off to Richie’s house, Eddie’s hands shaking slightly at this point. “Of course” eddie muttered under his breath once they had gotten there. No car in the driveway. Neither of Richie’s parents were home. 

Mike was the first to walk up to the door, knocking on it briefly before he tried opening it “what the hell?” Mike muttered a bit, the door creaking open as he pushed at it. “Why would he leave it open? Idiot” he added on.

None of this added up for any of them, but all they could do was go in and see if Richie was there. 

They all split off to check different rooms, Eddie going straight for Richie’s room.

Bad idea.

Mike walked up behind Eddie as the door opened, about to tell Eddie that they couldn’t find anything, before basically both their hearts stopped.

 

Richie was in his room, but he wasn’t alone. 

Eddie recognised the girl straight away, Richie had been talking to her heaps, but he didn’t take any notice of it.  
Her name was Mariah, she was in eddie’s health class and Richie’s PE class.

The two of them were on Richie’s bed, of course, making out. 

Richie still hadn’t noticed the door open or the fact that he had visitors, that was until Eddie let out an audible sob and a nice and loud “fuck you.”

Mike grabbed Eddie’s shoulder softly and pulled him back slightly, “get him out of here” he told bev, who had shown up soon enough to realise what was going on.

“Why? Why would you do this?” eddie continued on, “i fucking hate you!” he cried out, Richie stuttering on his words as he stood up, “eddie i-” “no! Fuck you richie! I loved you!” he screamed, bev trying to tug eddie back before he did anything, mike standing in between the two of them. Ben standing at the front door, keeping an eye out for Richie’s parents.

“Leave it, both of you” Mike looked at Richie, clearly angry and hurt. 

Eddie continued to sob slightly, “i can’t believe this, i can’t believe this” he muttered to himself, Bev cooing softly to him as she rubbed his back, taking him to the door.

“I’m sorry, Eds!” Richie called out.

“Don’t you fucking dare call me that.” Eddie squeezed his hands into fists. “Don't you dare.”


	5. Eddie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's death, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w Character death
> 
> not exactly accurate, i didnt want it to be exactly like the film/book.
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> /written for mariah.

“We just need to kill the damn thing, okay? We just need to kill it” eddie sighed angrily, “so beep beep, richie, shut up for once out of this entire trip” he added on to his reply to richie complaining about everything they were doing, he didn’t want to be near IT, he wanted to be back home. 

And of course, richie shut up, he would do anything for richie. And the last thing he wanted to do was piss him off after not seeing him for years.

Richie kicked a couple stones from under his feet, following the others up some rocky platform. Beverly suddenly stepping back. “I-IT’s here” she managed to choke out, all of them suddenly tensing up. 

“It’s a giant- spider?” richie muttered, shaking his head a bit, “unbelievable” 

BLAH BLAH YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THEY GO INTO THE TRANCE AS BEV GOES N FINDS THE SILVER YADA YADA

 

“Oh god, christ on a stick” eddie took a glance at the boys that had all been absolute DUMBASSES and gotten themselves in a trance, all staring at the stupid spiders stomach, eds covered his vision of the spider with his hands, walking over to it cautiously, as he remembered what he had done as a kid, his inhaler! 

Eddie pulled out the inhaler faster than the wind, him stumbling with it as he scrambled to pick it back up from the ground, still covering his face as he faced it to the spider, “this is battery acid! And now you disappear!” he sprayed the inhaler at the ‘thing’, having no clue if any of this would work at all. 

IT seemed to of been irritated by the move, picking eddie up with his front two arms, lifting him up and crushing him between them, the others leaving the trace in time to hear eddie’s gut wrenching scream.

Richie was the first to notice it, his eyes widening a bit as he realised it was eddie. He froze and ended up getting pulled back by bill, “come on, richie! Get outta there!” they both rushed back up to the rocky surface that they were at before, Beverly returning and shooting the spider before anybody could really make out what on earth was happening. 

IT dropped Eddie to the ground, almost like he was a stale piece of morsel he no longer cared about. 

Richie was the first to rush over, picking Eddie up a bit so Eds could breathe better. “H-hey, eds, you’re gonna be okay” richie breathed slowly, trying his best not to let himself cry.  
Eddie just looked up at richie, grabbing and squeezing one of his hands gently, “d-don’t call me Eds.” he said shakily, opening his mouth to say something else, but nothing but a short ended breath coming out.

“Eddie? Eddie, oh god” richie choked out, a tear falling down his face. “Please don’t be gone, please” richie clutched eddie’s body tightly as he shut his eyes tight. “I love you eddie, i’m so sorry” he whispered “i love you so much.”


End file.
